With the development of manufacturing technique of electronic devices, more and more electronic devices have employed a metallic back cover. In comparison with a plastic back cover, the metallic back cover has a better appearance and a better touch. However, sometimes, the bottom metallic back cover may be designed as a single antenna to cover whole frequency bands. Such design may cause the poor performance of the antenna and negatively affect the carrier aggregation.